Cough Syrup
by SweetheartRules
Summary: Kurt's POV of when he is told about Karofsky. One-shot. Spoilers through On My Way.


**A/N: I needed some kind of fic from Kurt's POV from when he was told the news. Since my dreams did not come true, I decided to help you guys. XD**

**I know the length is sucky. I cannot write a long chapter to save my life. Sorry.**

**WARNING: On My Way spoilers. If you know you haven't seen it, don't want spoilers, but are dumb enough to read this anyway, I am not responsible.**

**Anyway, ENJOY MY MINIONS. AND REVIEW!**

* * *

><p>I walked down the McKinely hall with a spring in my step. Blaine's performance of Cough Syrup was amazing last night; it honestly took my breath away. I knew he was talented, but this seemed to have more emotion than his other performances. Why? I have no clue. But it added a spark that made the song even better. It was flawless.<p>

I went to all of my classes, not expecting a thing. I was much to excited for regionals, despite the picture of Finn that Sebastian had photo-shopped. The photo had actually caused a much-needed fight in the Finnchel relationship. If they're going to marry each other so stupidly quick, they should at least get a feel for their fights. It's not like they'll be few to come by when they're rushing into this so fast.

I started to get a weird feeling that I was being watched as I got later into the day. People were giving me a little too much space, as if I was going to explode. The thought annoyed me and scared me at the same time. What happened that would make them act like this?

The feeling got worse as I walked into Math class where a few of my friends were eyeing me cautiously, and when I caught them they would smile sadly. _Okay, something very strange is going on_, I realize, and set to work trying to figure out what that is.

I'm zoned out at white-board when Mr. Shue comes in. "Kurt?" He says softly. I look up, awakened from my daze, and he looks at me pityingly. _Why does he always seem to be here when something bad happens?_ I catch myself,_ How do I know something bad happened?_ However, somehow I cannot seem to think that I'm getting these looks for getting a nobel peace prize.

He motions me to follow and I do, twisting through hallways until we reach an empty classroom. The entire time I'm shaking like a leaf, thinking something happened to my dad. I don't think I could take it if he died. Scenarios are running through my head, and I'm about ready to pounce on Mr. Shue when he opens the door. Oddly enough, when I walk in, Blaine just sits there looking awe-struck. "Blaine?" I call. He jumps and looks at me, terror filling his eyes. It looks like he's afraid of me, like I might hurt him. Or like I might be hurt.

I push Blaine to the back of my mind and focus on the more pressing matter: what happened. I look at Mr. Shue and open my mouth to say something, but he cuts me off. "You might want to sit down, Kurt." he says quietly. A million thoughts start playing through my mind. One seems to be clouding all the rest, and I must know the answer.

"Is my dad okay?" I ask quickly. Mr. Shue looks at me and I fear for the worst but he shakes his head. Relief floods through me, but it's short lived. If he's okay, what else could have happened? "What's going on then?"

"Kurt, please sit down." Mr. Shue soothes, but I can't seem to process anything. I shake my head, and he sighs, notioning Blaine over. Blaine looks reproachful, walking slowly and stops about a foot away from me.

"Please tell me what's going on, you guys are scaring me." I sigh. Mr. Shue puts his head in his hands.

"Kurt, ... last night Dave Karofsky was found... unconscious in his closet. He attempted suicide."

The next thing I realize I'm having an out-of-body experience. I watch my body fall into a ball on the ground, but don't feel myself hit the floor. Suddenly I'm back in my body, sobbing so hard my whole body shakes. Blaine starts saying something but I don't pay attention, I'm too lost. The pain hits me like a wrecking ball, over and over until I'm damaged in a way no bullying could achieve. I may not love Karofsky in that way, but he never deserved this. All I can think of is that 'Karofsky' and 'suicide' should have never been in a sentence together.

I think it would have been easier for me if Karofsky had died unconsensually. Although I would feel terrible knowing that someone's life was ripped from them, the pressure that I'm to blame wouldn't be there. I can feel myself falling deep into a depressing hole, as debre closes in on me, threatening to suffocate me. I cannot believe this. Not Dave. He had made mistakes in the past, sure, but he had moved on. He was supposed to be getting better.

Mr. Shue sighs and mumbles something about hating this part of his job and leaves. I sit there and cry for a while as Blaine just sits next to me awkwardly, but I'm grateful for his support. I don't know how I would do this alone. A thought hits me and I lurch my head up, staring wide-eyed at Blaine.

"Mr. Shue said unconcsious, not dead... is he okay?" I ask hopefully.

Blaine puts his fingers to his temple. "It depends what you mean by 'okay.' He's alive, at least."

I smile enormously. Blaine just gives me this weird look and hugs me, quietly laughing saying something about mood-swings, but I am too excited to care. He's alive. That's more then I could hope for. He's probably not okay in his mind, obviously, but he's alive.

"Sorry for my breakdown." I say, thanking whatever power that the tears have finally stopped. Blaine just gives me this loving look and kisses me softly.

"If you hadn't broken down, I would have been afraid." he states like it's common knowledge, and I guess it is. I mean, I'm not supposed to just get up and sing merry show-tunes.

"Thanks for being here." I whisper. He looks me dead in the eyes with complete seriousness.

"I love you, and I will always be here for you." I gratiously return the comment, feeling somewhat better, but still broken. He helps me up and I go get cleaned up, but cannot seem to help the red in my eyes. I just give up after a while and head out, not really paying attention to me as worry consumes me once more. I cannot stop thinking of how this was my fault, partly from the phone calls. I know my rejection plays a bigger part, but I should wait until I'm alone to face that.

For now, I plow through with the faint hope I have knowing he's alive.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Review? I want criticism, but as long as it's productive. And you know what they say: WHAT DOESN'T KILL YOU MAKES YOU STRONGER! :D **


End file.
